


Dragon and Sorceress

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Point of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: A brief character study of season 5 Morgana, from Aithusa's POV.





	Dragon and Sorceress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> This ficlet was originally posted in the Merlin Drabble community on LJ.
> 
> I consider Aithusa to be female.

Aithusa rested mutely on the large bed. Only her eyes moved, tracking Morgana as she paced— ceaselessly, restlessly, back and forth through the cold, murky chamber - a solid dark presence among insubstantial shadows. 

Morgana kept rubbing her pale, thin wrists, permanently tender from the cruel chafing of the cold irons that had so long encased them. She was muttering something under her breath, her face now and then twisting with a snarl of sudden rage.

Her crippled wings drooping, Aithusa lowered her head. Morgana had never abandoned her, had suffered terribly because of her, and Aithusa loved her unconditionally. She would follow Morgana in every endeavour, through every danger. 

Aithusa herself would forever remain stunted and malformed, but Morgana had seemingly recovered from their shared ordeal. Her body was whole once more, her magic was stronger than ever. Nevertheless, Aithusa possessed dragonkind's piercing clarity of vision; the ability to discern fates and see beyond appearances. She was looking now into a mind that had been permanently broken, splintered into ill-fitting fragments of anger, suspicion and boiling resentment. 

At the core of her dejected reptilian heart, Aithusa knew the truth. The last High Priestess, Aithusa's beloved mistress, was stark raving mad.


End file.
